The Burning of the Flame
by Saphira1001
Summary: Sequel to Dragon.  The x-men have discovered the nasty boys near Toronto Canada and while investigating them run into the Gladiators.  Why is Sinister after them? and who exactly are these mutants? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i dont own x-men**

* * *

******

Chapter 1

_"X-men assemble in the war room immediately."_ came Professor X's voice telepathically

"What is it Charles?" asked Ororo as she Logan, Rogue, Remy, and Scott entered the room.

"Cerebro has detected the Nasty Boys near Toronto, Canada. I want you to investigate what they're up to." said Professor Xavier

"Were on it Professor." said Scott "Come on let's go."

So they suited up and got on the X-jet heading toward Toronto.

"Are you alright Scott?" asked Storm when they had been in the air for awhile "This is our first mission since Jean died five months ago."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." he responded Ororo looked skeptical but didn't comment again.

They landed in a clearing in some woods.

"Alright according to the Professor the Nasty Boys should be somewhere around here so let's be on the lookout." instructed Cyclops

They walked through the woods for a few minuets then Wolverine stopped, and started sniffing.

"Hey Cyke it's not just us and the Nasty Boys." he said "I smell those people who helped us fight the Shi'ar."

"The Gladiators?" asked Rogue

"Yep, there close and so are the Nasty Boys." said Wolverine and then from somewhere in front of them they heard a yell that sounded like it was the result of Ruckus' power.

"Here we go." said Gambit as they ran foreword.

The eventually reached where the Nasty Boys and Gladiators were. The gladiators were wering dark jeans and t-shirts and had belts with a buckle that was a square with a G in it. They saw George was frozen solid, Slab was unconscious, Ramrod was trapped in a pile of rock, Hairbag was chained to a tree, but Ruckus was still fighting. He released another scream which the Gladiators dodged then Black Fire released a black flame at him and he fell. She walked over to him looking angry.

"I have a message for you to give to Sinister." she said to Ruckus "You tell him that I will never join him again. And if he comes after me again I will personally burn him to a crisp. Now go before I get seriously angry." as she said this, her red hair began to smoke. Then Ruckus scrambled up and ran off Black Fire waved her hand and the other Nasty Boys disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Hey Fire we got company." said Minaris jerking his head over to the X-men

"Did you guys defeat the Nasty boys all by yourselves?" asked Storm

"You seemed surprised." said Black Fire

"Well you none of you could be older than seventeen." said Cyclops

"And remind me how old you were when you joined the X-men." said Black Fire condescendingly

"We've got to fight it's the only way to survive." said Forest

"We are all each other has." said Goliath

"What about your families?" asked Rogue

"My father felt it would hurt his image to have a mutant for a daughter." said Forest

"I didn't want to have my life controlled by another." said Earthquake

"I had enough of my parents trying to ignore what I was and pretend everything was the same as it used to be." said Aquamarine

"I was tired of living with a druggy mother and abusive father." said Goliath

"I'm a genetically altered clone so I have no parents." said Minaris

"Gambit is wondering what a genetically altered clone is?" asked Gambit

"Well basically I'm a clone, but before I was put into creation my DNA was tweaked in a few places where the person I was cloned from needed improvements." he explained

"And what about you, Blacky?" asked Logan to Black Fire

"Neither of my parents know I exist." she said

"How does that work?" asked Storm

"Well my parents...broke up, would be right term, before my mom knew she was pregnant. Then before she had a chance to tell my dad, she was kidnapped then after giving birth to me her memory was modified so she doesn't even know she was once pregnant." said Black Fire

"Dang you guys are seriously messed up." said Rogue

"Yes but were teenagers it's kinda expected." said Goliath

"What I'm wondering is why the Nasty Boys were after you." said Cyclops to the Gladiators

"That is a long story." said Minaris

"Well we got time." said Cyclops

Black Fire looked at him like one would look when trying to find the hidden items in a _Find it _book.

"Have you guys eaten anything in the last thirty minuets?" asked Saphira

"What?" he asked surprised "Uhh no we haven't."

"Good then here we go."

"Go where?" asked Cyclops

But he didn't receive an answer as all the Gladiators and X-men turned into a black smoke and disappeared.

* * *

ok here we go second story, hope you like it. and if you want me to update real quick i will give you a hint.

lots of veiws + good/helpful comments = speedy updates


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer i dont own x-men

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The X-men found themselves being transferred on a nauseating ride that felt similar to being thrown from side to side up and down in a very small tube. Then just when they began to think the trip would never end they reappeared, along with the Gladiators, in a cave with the entrance blocked by a bolder.

"Uggh Gambit tinks he goin be sick." said Gambit clutching his stomach

"I asked you if you had eaten anything lately." said Black Fire smirking

"You couldn't have given us a bit more warning?" said Wolverine looking slightly green

"After a while you get used to it." said Goliath

"Where are we?" asked Cyclops looking around the cave.

The cave was not empty instead it looked like a regular house. It had a couch, counter, and cupboards all made from stone.

"Our home." said Minaris

"I figured that this was going to be a long conversation so might be better if it wasn't out in the open." said Black Fire

"You live here?" asked Wolverine

"It may not be the Taj Mahal, but its home." said Aquamarine

"Are you alright?" Badger asked Storm who was shaking.

"This cave is just really small." she said her voice weak.

"Ah claustrophobia." said Black Fire walking over the weather goddess. She placed her hands on either side of Storms head "This should help."

"Wat are ya doin to her?" asked Rogue

"Placing a false image of our surroundings into her brain." Black Fire said her eyes closed in concentration.

"Wow I can't believe this." said Storm looking at her minds view of the surroundings.

"Better?" asked Black Fire

"Yes thank you."

"Anyway, back to what I was saying before we went on the roller coaster from hell." said Cyclops "Why were the Nasty boys after you guys?"

"Not all of us." said Black Fire "Just Michael and myself."

"Ya Sinister is the one who created me and kidnapped Saph's mom." said Minaris

"Saph and Michael?" asked Rouge

"My real name Saphira." said Black Fire

"Michael." said Minaris

"Gabriela" said Aquamarine

"Matthew." said Goliath

"Emma." said Forest

"Tomas." said Earthquake

"Why would you tell us this?" asked Cyclops

"We know who you really are so it's only fair." said Emma shrugging

"How did you find out who we are?" asked Logan

"We always research the identities of who our potential allies, and enemies are." said Matthew

"What did ya think we were goin be?" asked Rogue

"Anyway the Nasty Boys." said Saphira "Well as Michael was saying Sinister kidnapped my mom and created him. Then he sent us both to an orphanage until we were ten; then we were put into training. We were to be the ultimate weapons, two powerful mutants to help him conquer the world."

"But eventually," said Michael "we grew sick of it, all the killing, treachery, and thievery. So we ran away managing to destroy his base as we did so. Then we met up with Gaby and Matt, then later on Emma and Tomas."

"We started a new life helping humans and mutants alike. However even though we tried to stay under the radar Sinister managed to locate us, and now he wants us back." finished Saphira

"Why would he want you back." said Remy "I mean if he knows you won't cooperate why bother?"

"He'll probably mind wipe Michel and clone Me." said Saphira then sensing the impending question said "He won't try and modify my memory because my telepathic powers are too strong for any machine or mutant breach, save for your Professor Xavier."

"What I've been wondering is who are you cloned from kid, I mean you don't resemble any mutant I've seen, and you've got form of telekinesis right?" Wolverine asked Michael

"Its magnetism not telekinesis." said Michael "I'm a genetically altered clone of the man you know as Magneto."

At this all of the x-men's jaws dropped.

"You can not be serious." said Ororo

"You two don't look anything alike." said Rogue

"That's were the genetically altered part starts to kick in." said Michael

"What about you; who are your parents? Maybe we can get in tough with them." Cyclops said to Saphira

But before she could give an answer Tomas got a dazed look in his eyes

"We have company." he said

"The Nasty Boys?" asked Saphira and he nodded "How far away?"

"Not far at all. They must have flown in." Tomas said

"Ah shit." said Saphira

"But how do you kn..." began Cyclops but then a bolder behind the X-men exploded and at the entrance to the cave stood the Nasty Boys.

"Well what do ya know? Looks like the X-men have come to play too." said Ruckus

"Maybe if we grab Summer's as well it will save us the trouble of finding him later." said Gorgeous George

"Well why not bring the whole lot in." said Ruckus and then ha pulled out of his pocket something that resembled a hand grenade and threw it toward the Gladiators and X-men.

"Look out!" screamed Saphira they all jumped out of the way, but instead of an explosion the cave filled with a thick smoke and both the X-men and Gladiators were knocked unconscious.

"Oh yes Sinister will be most pleased." said Ruckus standing over the bodies "Very pleased indeed."

* * *

reviews are welcome and if i screwd up the accents please let me know so i can imrove it for the future and if i am not lazy i will fix it in the earlier chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i dont own x-men

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey." came a cold drawling voice

The x-men and Gladiators groaned as the machine keeping them asleep was shut off and they began the journey back to consciousness. As Cyclops opened his eyes he looked to see where they were. They were inside a cell with four sides of metal bars; the room around them was spacious and empty save for a small generator not far from the cell and a man standing in front of the cell. As soon as Cyclops noticed the man he jumped up.

"Sinister!" he growled anger filling him.

"It is nice to see you again Scott." Sinister said in an amused tone

"Where have you taken us!" demanded Cyclops

"We are in a bastion located in upper Nunavut." Black Fire answered getting up and standing next to Cyclops.

"Very good my dear I see your time away from our humble abode has not dimmed your memory." said Sinister to her

"This is not a place one can easily forget." said Black Fire

Sinister gave a smile that was impossible to decipher.

"What do you want with us Sinister?" asked Cyclops

"Well what I originally wanted was a chance to get reacquainted with my two star pupils Black Fire and Minaris; along with their new friends. But when you showed up I decided to change my plans to something better suited." said Sinister "Although it is a shame that Miss. Grey cannot be here to join you."

"Why I'm gonna." said Cyclops

He reached up to his visor and lifted the ruby quarts eyepiece to send a blast toward Sinister, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" asked Cyclops confused

"Our powers aren't working genius; otherwise we would've been long gone by now." said Minaris

"No need to get snippy hun." said Rouge

"Just calm down Minaris." said Forest looking anxious

"Fighting amongst ourselves won't get us out of here." said Black Fire

Sinister gave a booming laugh that sent shivers down everyone's back, save for Minaris and Black Fire.

"Well I never thought I would see the day when you would be against fighting my dear." he said

"Why so surprised." Black Fire questioned

"Because you are a killer; you always have been and you always will be."

"You're wrong Sinister. True I may have once been a raging psychopath but I fight for justice and peace now." said Black Fire

"Really, your lust for blood and others suffering is gone? You no longer harm every human that comes across your path?"

"That is correct."

"Then would you care to explain to me what happened with your recent encounter with the late Jean Grey?"

Black Fire didn't respond instead she turned her face away from Sinster's.

"That wasn't her fault!" said Aquamarine

"There is no point in arguing with this man Aqua." said Minaris "There is no explaining good deeds to the devil."

"What would a killer such as yourself know of good deeds." said Sinister "As I recall you once thrived on seeing others suffering."

"Because I was taught by you that it was my destiny to do so."

"It is your destiny it was what I created you for."

"My destiny has changed. You may have once controlled my fate but no longer."

"We shall see." said Sinister, he turned away and started walking away "I will be back in a little while I am just going to make sure everything is ready for all of you." and he left the room

"Guys I'm scared." said Forest "What is that madman going to do to us?"

"Don't worry we've gotten out of worse situations than this." answered Aquamarine determined

"Wolverine do you think you cut through the bars?" asked Cyclops

"Of course bub." Wolverine said walking foreword

"I wouldn't if I were you." said Earthquake

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Wolverine looking suspiciously at Earthquake

"Because you have metal bones and those bars are electrically charged, you would be barbequed from the inside out."

"How can you tell?" asked Storm

"That he has metal bones?" asked Earthquake confused

"No, no, I meant, how can you tell that the bars are electrically charged."

"Oh that. Well you can tell by the readings on the generator screen that it is exerting an electric pulse and you see those cords? They are connected to the cell."

"Well Gambit is wondering how we is goin' get out of here then." said the thief looking around

"Now that is an excellent question." said Black Fire looking pensive

"Maybe we could spit on the generator and cause it to short circuit." said Goliath

"This isn't funny, do realize what will happen if Sinister comes back and we aren't prepared!" said Cyclops angrily

"Geez calm down just trying to lighten the atmosphere." said Goliath holding his hands up in surrender.

"No wait." said Black Fire "He is right."

"I am?" said Goliath

"He is?" said Cyclops

"Yes, well somewhat if we can get the bars of the cell completely wet the electricity will amplify due to its conductivity levels, thus the generator should short out." said Black Fire pacing

"And the water mixed with the electricity should begin a rusting process that will weaken the bar making it easer to escape." finished Minaris

"Exactly." said Black Fire

"Well how are we going to get the bars wet?" asked Rouge

"There is a sprinkler right up there if I can cause it to go off it will soak the cell." said Black Fire

"How do you expect to do that?" asked Storm

"Even without my powers I have a core temperature of 260°, and since a person's breath is in close proximity to their current temperature I should get it to go off" said Black Fire

"This will never work." said Cyclops

Black Fire ignored this comment "Goliath can you give me a boost, so I can get close enough to breath on the sprinkler?"

"I don't know Blacky I don't have my super strength right now you might be too heavy." said Goliath earning him an elbow to the gut

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Storm nervous

"Well if I'm wrong we will all die a painful death by electrocution." said Black Fire getting on Goliath's shoulders.

The X-men looked nervously at each other.

"Don't worry Black Fire is never wrong about these things." said Aquamarine confidently

Goliath stood up and Black Fire angled her head so her mouth was underneath the sprinkler. Then she took a deep breath and released, causing her breath to hit the sprinkler. She repeated this process once again and the red glass shattered and water began to pour down onto the bars. Black Fire quickly got off Goliaths shoulders and walked over to Minaris.

"Minaris can I use your necklace?" Black Fire asked

"Pendant Black Fire, pendant not necklace pendant." he said removing the metal chain from around his neck and handing it to her.

"Ok now everyone get as far away from the bars as you can." Black Fire said

Once everyone was in the middle of the cell Black Fire threw the necklace toward the bars and as soon as the two metals connected sparks began flying on all four sides of the cell. Over the sound of crackling electricity a high pitched whistling sound could be heard. The pitch grew higher and higher and then it stopped and the current left the bars.

"I can't believe that actually worked." said Cyclops looking dumbstruck

"Well were not out of the woods yet." said Black Fire "Wolverine if you wouldn't mind."

"It would be my pleasure." he said his claws emerging

Wolverine walked up to the front of the cell and slashed through the bars.

"Alright then lets go." said Black Fire

The X-men and Gladiators hurried up a stairway on the far right of the room. When they were halfway up the stairs Black Fire spoke

"Just so you know our powers have just kicked in again the blockage must have just been in the lower half of the base."

They continued up the stairs and when they reached the top there was a metal door on which Minaris used his powers so it flew off its hinges and foreword. They entered the room; the walls were covered in machines that were emitting different lights and beeps. At one of these machines stood Sinister surrounded by the Nasty Boys.

"Well, you got out quicker than I had assumed." said Sinister facing them "I had hoped I would finish this before you managed to escape."

"Wasn't lesson one that you should never assume anything." said Black Fire

"That it was." said Sinister "But that was all in the past. Now here is a new lesson one that you will never forget."

When he stopped speaking the Nasty Boys stepped foreword.

"Here we go again." said Black Fire

* * *

sorry this took so long i lost my incentive to write but now im back and better than ever (i hope) please reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

1"Raaaaaaa!" screamed Ruckus and by amplifying the noise caused by the machines around them was able to form a scream that blasted toward the X-men and Gladiators.

Gambit dodged the attack and managed to charge and throw a card toward the screaming mutant. The card hit Ruckus' feet and exploded causing the mutant to stumble backwards, his attack stopped.

Slab charged foreword toward the two teams and tackled Goliath threw a wall. There was a series of crashes and thuds and yells coming from the other side of the wall.

"Goliath!" yelled Aquamarine and she ran to the hole in the wall where the two mutants had smashed through.

There was a loud smack and Aquamarine moved out of the way as Slab flew back into the room and crashed into one of the machines. Goliath walked back threw the hole and gave Aquamarine a thumbs up.

oOo

Sinister, who had been watching the fighting, turned and slipped down a hallway in the back of the room. Black Fire burned a plant that was being controlled by Ramrod and as she turned she noticed Sinister out of the corner of her eye slip into the hallway.

"No!" she said and she broke off into a run after Mr. Sinister.

oOo

Cyclops shot a beam toward Gorgeous George, but the later just stretched around the beam avoiding it. As Cyclops kept using the optic beam coming from his eyes trying to hit the mutant, Storm flew behind Gorgeous George and shot a lightning bolt at him. The lightning hit its mark and Gorgeous George collapsed.

oOo

Sinister was running as fast as he could down the hallway but as he felt the temperature slowly increasing around him he knew his pursuer was fast approaching and she would not show any mercy.

oOo

Wolverine and Hairbag were circling each other, their eyes never leaving the others. Finally Wolverine lunged foreword extending his claws; Hairbag jumped out of the way using his heightened speed to avoid the attack. Then Hairbag punched Wolverine square in the jaw; Wolverine fell and just as Hairbag was going to strike again metal pipes controlled by Minaris wrapped around Hairbag trapping him.

oOo

Sinister could tell that her anger was increasing and that should she catch up to him he would be in for the literal fight for his life.

oOo

Ramrod had both Earthquake and Rouge trapped in roots that were holding them above the ground. Rouge was able to use her strength in order to break free, and then flew out of the reach of the plants that were trying to ensnare her again. She removed one of her gloves and dived down again. She managed to avoid the attacking plants and laid her gloveless hand on Ramrods face. Ramrod screamed as Rouge absorbed his powers, and he fainted.

oOo

Sinister rounded the corner and saw he had reached the end of the hallway.

"No!" he shouted and as he heard footprints he turned around and saw Black Fire standing there.

She lifted her armed in the air and brought them down causing her black fire to ignite in her hands.

oOo

Ruckus was using his scream against Aquamarine, Gambit, and Forest. The three were on the ground holding their hands over their ears. Finally Aquamarine was able to focus her thoughts enough to lay a hand on the ground and begin a trail of ice. The ice snaked across the floor and when it reached Ruckus the ice started to climb up his body and then it completely encased him.

The X-men and Gladiators gathered all the unconscious bodies together in the center of the room. Cyclops walked over to the machines lining the wall and began looking intently at them. Then he pushed some buttons and a disk ejected from the machine.

"Do you have any objection to us taking this data?" asked Cyclops "It could help us find other mutants Sinister has harmed.

"Sure go ahead." said Minaris

"Hey where is Black Fire?" asked Aquamarine alarmed looking around.

"Shit." said Minaris realizing where she was "Come on!" he said to the other Gladiators and they took off down the hallway.

The X-men looked at each other for a moment and then followed the Gladiators.

oOo

Sinister shot a beam of energy from his hand toward Black Fire, but the beam vanished in a dark mist, only to reappear behind Sinister and hit him in the back.

"Well aren't you proud Sinister?" asked Black Fire her eyes glowing red with energy "Proud of what you turned me into! Proud that through what **you** taught me I have become as powerful as I am!"

"Just do it." said Sinister "Kill me. Burn me from the inside out with your fire, drive me insane with your telepathy, teleport my limbs apart, or whatever the hell you are planning. Just do it already!"

"No Black Fire!" shouted Minaris who had caught up with Sinister and Black Fire

"Why not!" she demanded her voice filled with rage "He needs to pay for what he has done to us!"

"If you were to kill him you would go back on the path of becoming just like him."

"I am nothing like him!" Black Fire screamed

"We are both like him Saph. It sucks but it is true. Sinister has always controlled everything in our lives. But when we formed the Gladiators we began to form our own path. A path away from Sinister." said Minaris "Saphira please don't take this step backward."

"Saphira you always said that one evil act leads to another, which leads to another until a person is absorbed in that evil." said Aquamarine "Please don't become absorbed by this vengeance."

Black Fire was breathing heavily her mind whirling.

"Aghhhh!" she screamed launching a flame at Sinister

"No!" said Minaris

But instead of hitting Sinister it melted a hole in the area next to him. She fell to her knees as tears began pouring down Black Fires face. For the first time in her life she allowed herself to cry.

"Come on lets get out of here." said Minaris as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders helping her up.

"COWARD!" shouted Sinister "You are all cowards and fools!"

He was ignored and Black Fire turned the X-men and Gladiators into mist and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer i dont own x-men

**Chapter 5**

The X-men and Gladiators were once again travailing on the unstable and stomach churning ride that is Black Fire's teleportation. When the trip was over they realized that they were near the Blackbird.

"Ugh Gambit don't ever wanna do that again." groaned Gambit holding his stomach.

"Well thank you for bringing us out here." said Cyclops

"Ya sure. Well have a safe trip back to New York." said Black Fire

"You know you are more than welcome to join us." said Cyclops

"Maybe another day." said Black Fire "For now we will just stay by ourselves."

"Well if were ever back in the area we'll look you up." said Cyclops

"Don't bother." said Black Fire "We'll be leaving the area soon."

"What do you mean you'll be leaving?" asked Storm confused "I thought that the cave is your home?"

"It **was** our home, however now that Sinister knows were here there's no point in us staying there any longer." said Minaris

"Don't worry were used to doing this sort of thing." said Forest

"But where will you go?" asked Rouge

"I haven't decided yet." said Black Fire thinking "Probably somewhere across the Atlantic."

"Are you absolutely sure your not going to want to come with us?" asked Cyclops "The Professor would be more than happy to take you in."

"Yes were sure. At this point in time we are trying to stay neutral in the mutant war." said Black Fire

"Who said it was a war?" asked Cyclops

"Is there fighting?" asked Minaris

"Well" said Cyclops rubbing the back of his head "Yes"

"Have innocent people been hurt?" asked Aquamarine

"Yes, but it wasn't by us." said Cyclops defensively

"Still, death and fighting of two opposing groups for a long period of time sounds like war to me." said Black Fire

Cyclops opened his mouth to retort but then closed it shaking his head.

"See ya later then." said Goliath as the X-men boarded the Blackbird.

So the X-men took off in the Blackbird flying home and as they took a last look at the Gladiators the group disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. As they landed back at the Xavier Institute in Salem the X-men were greeted by Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy also known as Beast.

"I assume everything went well? We began to worry when you didn't contact us." said Professor X

"Yes we're fine Professor." said Ororo sounding slightly tired

"What exactly happened?" asked Hank

"Well as the Professor has probably told you we headed up North to Canada to find out what the Nasty Boys were up to. And we ran into the Gladiators while we were up there." said Cyclops

"The Gladiators!" said Professor X surprised "You don't mean the same group that helped us defeat the Shi'ar and the Phoenix do you?"

"Exactly the same." said Scott

"Ya that's what the Nasty Boys were doin' up there in the first place." said Logan "They were after that Dragon girl Black Fire and the metal boy Minaris."

"Well this is very interesting come inside and we'll discuss it more." said the Professor and they followed him inside

oOo

"That is a very interesting story." said Professor X after the X-men told him what had happened "I didn't take that Black Fire girl as a killer."

"Ya I know she seemed so together but that coulda just been the Dragon." said Rouge "And also fightin Sinister she tried to feign that she was alright."

"You said that you obtained a file from one of Sinister's computers" said Hank "May I see it?"

"Ya here." said Scott handing the disk to Hank

He then put the disk into the computer and tried to view the contents and was met by a layer of protection around the data.

"Hmm. Very interesting." said Hank

"What's wrong Hank?" asked Ororo confused

"There is an encryption on the file, I will need time to unlock the files." said Hank

"How long do you think it will take Hank?" asked Charles

"I am not sure, but I shall begin working on this immediately." said Hank

Remy yawned "Remy need to get some sleep."

"Yes you all did well get some rest, well talk about it in the morning." said Professor Xavier


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own x-men

**Chapter 6**

The next day the X-men gathered in the war room.

"Hank managed to decipher some of the disk last night." said Professor X as the X-men sat down "The disk seems to talk about various associates of Mr. Sinister. These contain backgrounds, power listings, and appearances about each person."

"All that was on that little disk." asked Scott shocked

"Mhm" said the Professor "And that is just part of it, Hank is still working on the rest now."

"Well was there anything important in the data that has already been deciphered?" asked Logan

"Not in the way you are thinking, however a great deal of the disk is about Black Fire and Minaris. Do you want to see?" asked Charles

"Sure Professor." said Rogue

"I haven't watched it myself yet but Hank asked me to inform you that these files are not exactly rated G." said the Professor as he began hitting buttons on the computer and the main screen turned on.

Sinister's face appeared on the screen and began to speak:

"April 17, Black Fire and Minaris aka Saphira and Michael have been advancing well in their training. Black Fire seems to have developed early on a vast desire for others pain; most likely due to the fact that she spent her time as a child listening to the twisted thoughts of the gang members near the orphanage where she lived. From various tests I've done on her teleporting skills it seems that she goes through another dimension when teleporting and when in said dimension her telepathy levels increase. Her telepathic powers seem already quite advanced and considering the fact she is still young I expect it will continue to grow.

"As for Minaris as I intended he successfully gained the powers of the mutant Magneto, only his endurance and stamina levels are greater than the original. I have begun to hone both Minaris's and Black Fire's strategic skills by having them watch remakes of famous battles and having them pin point the different ways that the armies could have conducted their plans."

The screen went dark for a moment then the Professor pulled up a new video, and Sinister's face was back on the screen.

"June 2nd Minaris and Black Fire went on their first mission today. Their assignment was to obtain a new formula and the information behind it from a lab in Area 51 near Rachel, Nevada. The only problem was that the army realized that someone was there due to the several bodies that the two left behind. I am downloading a link of the mission that was recorded by several cameras I placed over the building."

The screen switched and suddenly the X-men were looking into a three passage hallway in an unknown building. There were two guards holding machine guns, standing in front of a door looking down the hall in front of them. Then one of the guards turned his head toward the right hallway like he had heard something but then he faced foreword again. Then both the guards yelped as their guns flew out of their hands and into the air in front of their faces then the guns began firing and the guards fell to the floor dead.

A girl with shoulder length red hair along with a boy with short brown hair ran up to where the bodies of the guards were then looked around checking for other guards. As they were turning their heads to look down the halls the hidden camera got a glimpse of the face of the young girl and boy. It was Black Fire and Minaris only about four or five years younger than they were currently. Black Fire put her hands on the metal door's handle and it melted at her touch forming a hole in the door.

She then pulled open the door and the two walked in. The view of the camera switched into the room the two mutants had just walked into. It was relatively small and on three walls were shelves that were filled with test tubes and vials, also lined with various boxes the fourth wall consisted of only the door. Black Fire went over to the vials and began looking at the contents of each one intently. Then she apparently found what she was looking for because she grabbed a test tube filled with red liquid and then grabbed a plastic bag out her belt pocket and opened it. Then she turned the vial into a cloud of black mist and put the mist into the bag and promptly sealed the bag.

Meanwhile, Minaris was looking through the boxes which were filled with files. He was trifling through them; he would pick one up flip through it then discard it on the floor. Then he finally found what he was looking for. As he flipped through the file he paused and pulled out a sheet of paper folded it up and put it in his pocket. Then he nodded at Black Fire and the two walked out of the room back into the hallway.

They walked down the left hallway and out of the range of the camera but then the view shifted and the view was in a new hallway where a group of three guards were walking down the hall when Black Fire and Minaris rounded the corner toward the guards.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" asked a guard raising his gun

Black Fire and Minaris didn't respond.

"Identify yourselves!" shouted the second guard as he and the third guard raised their guns as well.

"You want to know who we are?" said Black Fire her eyes seeming to come alive with power "We are the last thing you will ever see."

Then she raised her hand and then began to slowly close her hand into a fist. As she did this the three guards began to clutch at there stomachs screaming in agony. It was a scream that would make most people nauseated but it made Black Fire grin as the men fell to the floor twitching. Blood pored out of the guards noses and mouths then they went quiet and still, Black Fire lowered her hand and snickered.

Then the two mutants stepped over the bodies and kept walking down the hall. The cameras continued to follow their progress. They continued until they reached another hallway with two soldiers guarding a door. Once again Minaris controlled the metal in the guns and they flew out of the men's hands, but instead of shooting the soldiers the edges of the guns became flat and sharp and then stabbed the guards through the stomach. As the men fell to the floor Black Fire and Minaris approached the door.

Then Minaris used his powers to pull the metal door off its hinges, as he did so voices could be heard from inside the room. As the mutants walked into the room the camera view shifted again and now the inside of the room could be seen. Aside from Black Fire and Minaris there were five men. Three of them were scientists wearing white lab coats. The other two men were wearing the standard army uniform with a patch and three stars indicating three star generals.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked a general

"Who we are is irrelevant and as for what we want, _**you**_ have no part in it" said Black Fire and she shot a jet of black flames toward both of the generals.

The two men began screaming in agony as their bodies burned and their flesh began melting.

"Black Fire you can have your fun later but we're already running behind schedule." said Minaris looking at a watch on his wrist.

"Your right." said Black Fire after grumbling and she waved her hand and the flames went out on their bodies then the two men started gasping for air, and when they shakily started to get to their feet Black Fire shot a flame at the roof and it caved in crushing the guards.

"What ever you want just take it." said one of the scientists shock and fear etched on his face.

"We weren't planning on asking permission." said Minaris

Black Fire walked over to one of the scientists.

"Wha...What are you doing?" asked the scientist as he backed away from Black Fire.

"Taking what I came for." said Black Fire as she cornered the scientist against the wall and placed a hand to the mans forehead.

She stayed that way for a moment her eyes closed in concentration, the other two scientists looked nervously at Minaris but he ignored them. Then finally Black Fire opened her eyes and removed her hand from the scientist's forehead and nodded at Minaris. Then the two began to leave, the other two scientists ran up to the one that had collapsed after Black Fire had read his mind. Minaris walked out the door first and as Black Fire walked out the door she waved her hand. Then there was an explosion from inside the room and as Black Fire once again smirked they walked out of the view of the camera.

The screen blackened and the X-men looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"That's sick." said Ororo recovering first "Those two couldn't have been older than eleven at the time."

"Not only that but Black Fire seemed to enjoy killing those people." said Scott

"What was the point?" asked Rogue "I mean Sinister had other accomplices why use two kids."

"Evil has no point my dear Rogue." said Hank entering the room "'Nothing is easier than to denounce the evildoer; nothing is more difficult than to understand him.' Fyodor Dostoevsky."

"Did you decipher more of the disk Hank?" asked Professor X

"Yes." said Hank tentatively looking at the Professor "It concerns more of Black Fire's past."

"Well that should prove most illuminating, go ahead and play it." said the Professor

"Just remember that Sinister could be wrong with his theories." said Hank as he pushed some keys on the keyboard and the screen turned back on.

Sinister's face was once again on the screen.

"January 15, I have very exciting news. The girl, Saphira, has even more power than I first anticipated. At first I was unsure of my recruitment of her, other than to exact revenge on the Xavier man who took the young Mr. Summers out of my control."

Charles looked confused at these words _'What could that girl do to me that some else couldn't?" _he wondered briefly

The Sinister on the screen kept talking "I am now realizing all the uses this girl can be for. She has adopted the codename Black Fire in regards to her oddly colored flames. It was a wise decision to place her in the same orphanage as Michael, the clone of Magneto; the two became friends and have a strong level of trust that will be useful in fieldwork. I am seriously considering trying to create mutants similar to her. I believe the way to gain these mutants will be through her father; her mother is far weaker in the terms of mutant powers. But her father's psychic powers are stronger than I first believed so as a side-note I must remember to try and obtain DNA from the mutant Charles Xavier."

Then the screen blackened again and all the X-men were staring at Professor X and he was staring at the screen his eyes wide in shock.


	7. Epilogue kinda sorta

**Epilogue **

**Kinda Sorta**

The sound of the ocean crashing against a cliff could be heard over the sound of cars driving along the road near the ocean. Toward the middle of the giant cliff a new cave was being formed, but not by natural means.

"How much farther should I go in?" asked Tomas looking at the cave that the Gladiators were forming.

Saphira stopped shooting a stream of black flames at the roof of the cave smoothing it out.

"Um I don't think it really matters its up to you guys." said Saphira getting the strands of red hair out of her face.

"I would say just a little way further." said Gabriela "If its not a problem."

"Piece of cake." said Tomas and he raised his hands and then pushed them foreword.

Thanks to his mutant powers the earth moved and the length of the cave expanded.

"Gracias." said Gabriela and then she used her powers to remove the water dripping from the roof of the cave.

Emma was busy causing some vegetable plants to grow in one part of the cave. Matthew was using his strength to throw excess stones far out into the sea.

Micheal walked over to Saphira who was running her hands over the side of the cave, melting the stone and making it smooth.

"So why didn't you want to go with the X-men." he asked her

"Why? Did you want to?" she asked

"Honestly I don't really care, and stop trying to distract me."

"It just doesn't feel like it was the right time."

"Do just not want to talk to your dad?"

Saphira stopped what she was doing and turned around and leaned against the wall her arms crossed.

"He's better off not knowing, I'm better off without him knowing." she said watching Gabriela splash Matthew in the back.

"Well maybe next time then." said Michael

"Ya maybe."

"Why Britain?" Michael asked after a moment

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Saph you have never done anything without a purpose behind it."

"You know me too well for your own good." said Saphira and Michael laughed.

"True but still."

"There is rumored to be an organization called the Hellfire Club in London I want to investigate it."

"Why what happens there?"

"I've heard too many different rumors to be sure but what I have heard bugs me and I just want to confirm the facts."

"Sounds like fun." said Michael with excitement in his voice looking at Saphira

She laughed "That it does."

"Ahh Matthew put me down!" said Gabriela as Matthew walked to the edge of the cave and prepared to throw her into the ocean.

"Come on Aqua, you used your powers on me so it is only fair." said Matthew

Michael gave Saphira the look he always had when he had something sneaky planed and nodded at Matthew. Saphira nodded and the two ran over to engage the friendly brawl.

'_Next time dad maybe next time.' _Saphira thought _'But for now I have it pretty good.'_

_

* * *

_

So what did you guys think? This is the end of this story my next one that follows this plot line will be up soon keep an eye open for it. The next one wont have an appearance by the Gladiators until the end but they are mentioned quite a bit. The plan is the next story will be separate but after that one is finished there will be another one that will be long. That might change though! Thanks for reading.


End file.
